


As The World Caves In

by miaarlert



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Canonical Character Death, Physical Abuse, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Violence, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaarlert/pseuds/miaarlert
Summary: In a world overrun by despair, Hope's Peak Foundation is looking severely less hopeful. More so, when a hoard of zombie's finally find their way in. The once secluded group finds themselves embarking on a journey with just a slight spring in their step and, with some, an unpleasant dragging of feet.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	As The World Caves In

They supposed the event which really set everything into place was the suicide of their strongest ally Mukuro Ikusaba. The image has haunted them ever since, especially as the faint groans and sound of tearing flash found its way through the windows and into the building. Barrel of the gun pushed to the depths of her mouth, strings of saliva coating it as Mondo made haste to pull it out, and the click. That dreadful sound of the trigger being pulled and the gun finally firing. She may as well have been a ghost as the bullet shot out the far side of her throat and met with the wall behind. The 78th class knew very well that had they kept the fast-decaying body in the building with them, disease would fast spread, what other option did they have than to say their last farewells and drop her promptly from the window. Kirigiri reckons it was the infection of her sister, Junko, that led Mukuro to her untimely demise- the guilt of it all, supposing it should've been her instead. The theory wasn't entirely wrong and some like Kiyotaka considered it plausible- Junko had pushed Mukuro away from one of those ghoulish creatures and the next sound they heard was an ear-piercing shriek followed by a fleshy tear. What else but death could've occured? Still, perhaps if it was Mukuro instead, they'd have one more friend survive. Enoshima was a great deal more thick-skinned and if anything grief seemed to depress her as much as it made her strangely happy.

Celestia checked the time, it being 2PM, she decided it was time for a cup of tea. The kitchen was considered a safe-zone as were their dormitories, infact the class had worked hard to convert the entire floor into a safe space. Still, despite the girl's envious nerve- after the recent events she grew a great deal more timid and asked for someone to accompany her. Kyoko offered and the next moment the two were gone, leaving the remainder of the class to sit about dully. Toko was on the telephone to someone, someone who had survived the outbreak by barricading her home tightly and eating food in rations. Whenever anyone asked who it was, even Togami as he grew increasingly curious, she'd hiss at them and tell them to fuck off before apologising to the person on the other end for the interruption. Aoi and Sakura lay asleep in the corner together, Hifumi laying out his own blanket over the duo as they shivered. Mondo, Chihiro and Kiyotaka sat in the corner talking about whatever came to mind- often sitting in an uncomfortable moment of silence before starting up the conversation again. Yasuhiro was growing frustrated about staring into a dull crystal ball, something he was once passionate about. Leon and Sayaka were both quietly singing in the corner, an awkward air between the pair as Leon opted to throw a baseball to the girl. Makoto was curled up asleep at the foot of Togami's chair as the other read silently, simulataneously stroking Makoto's hair.

Just as Sayaka had caught the ball, the door swung open, knocking over the coffee table beside Togami. The ones who were asleep begrudgingly awoke at the abrupt noise, the others pausing their activities and focusing as the two girls slammed the door shut again. They used their bodies to barricade it, something the remainder thought was peculiar.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" Togami asked, sending an icy glare towards Celestia and Kyoko. The girls eyes, Makoto had now noticed, were widened with fear as they shook. "Kyoko, Celestia," Aoi muttered as she rubbed her eyes and lean dozily into Sakura, "what's the matter?". The two girls glanced towards eachother, their mouths opening but no words forming, how could they form? Everyone stared expectantly, awaiting any form of response they could get and truthfully, they now wished they didn't. Toko dropped the phone on the floor, breaking it, line cutting off as the outside floor screeched. The corridoor replied for them, echoing slurred words and miserable grunts. 'Footsteps' could be heard as rotted feet shuffled along, a mass of shadows now seen looming from under the door. Softly at first, the door rattled but as others piled up it gave an uneasy creak, wanting so desperately to come off its hinges and allow in unwelcome visitors. "You're shitting me.." Mondo whispered so silently that had the others not been stunned to the same silence no one would've heard.

"This can't be happening..." Sayaka squeaked, growing uneasy on her own two feet, Leon having to support her so she wouldn't topple. Togami slowly rose from his chair, walking over to the door and ushering the girls out of the way. Sure enough as soon as they moved, so did the pressure exerted on the door. Just as he had thought would happen. "Togami?" Makoto questioned, Togami was surely mental for allowing no barricade. For allowing them such easy access. "Wait a moment or two, and they should've headed down the hall. We can use that short window to escape safely," was all he said in response.

So, taking his smarts for granted, they wait in a fearful patience. Toko was desperately trying to dial her friend's number once more but the phone had broken after the fall. The rest of them just waited blankly, no expression to see on their faces. Like Togami had said though, the shadows dissipated. Thankfully, Hifumi suggested when this all began that they kept essentials in one large common area and unless they needed to rest or get food, they'd stay there. Asahina had them put an abundance of imperishables into several large backpacks in case of emergency and that they were unable to get more food. Though everyone was initially sure neither's plans would come in useful, they were grateful now more than ever that they'd suggested them. They had some form of practice for this, suggested surprisingly by Hagakure who was sure that 'without one they'd all perish at the hands of enemies in a frantic hurry', who says he got that from his crystal ball. Mondo, and Sakura would each carry two large sacks of food and one large sack of water bottles each (being classed as the more muscular of the group), Asahina would carry 15 first aid kids, spread across three smaller backpacks, Toko doing the same. Celestia would carry spare clothes and essentials such as blankets along with Kyoko and Sayaka. Hagakure would be in charge of carrying an abundance of flashlights, knives and other survival neccesities. Togami and Makoto would be in charge of carrying weaponry such as firearms, with the help of Leon who found himself suitable of carrying grenades what with his killer accuracy. Hifumi carried Alter Ego- a survival program created by Chihiro over the first few days of the apocolypse whilst Chihiro himself, alongside Kiyotaka, was in charge of escape in general. 

Their getaway vehicle? A large schoolbus Leon had spied close to the main enterance.


End file.
